I Fell In Love With My Father's Aprentice
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: (Finished story) Jaylyn O'Carrick is Halt's daughter and she is a ranger. She became a ranger at age eight, and was the youngest ranger. Now she lives with Halt and Will and has to deal with being in love with her dads Apprentice. Will/OC & Gilan/OC? I have the same story on a different website, just with a different name. So if you see it don't freak out (Finished)
1. Jaylyn

"Will wake up," I whined shaking the sleeping boy in front of me and he groaned, "Go away," he said. "Wake up!" I yelled shaking him again and Will opened his eyes and looked up at me hovering over him, "What?" he groaned. "Come on get up," I said grabbing his hand and tried to pull him up on to his feet. Will was small for his age but he was older _and _bigger than me, that somehow made it impossible for me to get him up. "Will," I whined and he smiled sitting up. "Your mean," I muttered and he laughed. "No I'm not," he said and I gave him a look, "Yes you are." I remembered what I came in here to tell him, "Halt," -Yeah I call my dad by his first name- "Says we get the day off, and that you can go see your friends." I smiled adding slyly, "And see Alyss." Will blushed lightly and I laughed. I never missed a chance to tease him, much to Will's misery aside from the chores that Halt keeps giving him for some reason. I got up and walked out of his room. "Hi dad," I said seeing him up and cooking. He smiled at me slightly. Will got my dad to start smiling in public, other wise he would only smile at me and most of the time people never saw it. "I see your ready for the day," he said and I smiled. I was already dressed and in the Ranger cloak that Crowley had agreed to give me. Just so you know it is very rare for me to wear a dress like 98% of the girls in the kingdom, my clothes were somewhat similar to Will's.

I sat down and looked at my dad, "So how's Gilans apprentice?" I asked wondering if my dad knew about that. Halt shrugged, "Busy," he said. I raised an eyebrow, I mean _REALLY _that's all I get for an answer! I knew Gilan since I was six, I know he has been doing something to get on his poor aprentice's nerves. Oh yeah, Gilan got an apprentice a few months ago. His apprentice's father was a respected noble man and warrior but she lived with her poor mom and half brothers in a tarven that they owned. Until Gilan chose her as an apprentice. "His probably making her do all the work while he sits and does nothing all day," Will said walking in to the room sitting next to me. "True, just like someone I know," I said looking at my dad. He had his back turned to us but I know he was smiling.

An hour later I was sitting in a tree near the house. Will already left on Tug to go in to the kingdom to see Jenny, George, Alyss, and Horace. Halt told me Gilan and Fallen, his apprentice, were coming today. So I chose to stay home. In the few meetings we had Fallen and I have become pretty good friends. And of course my evil matchmaking mind took over when I found out she had a crush on her mentor. Got to love when that happens.

I sighed looking at the apple that I took but didn't feel like eating (I'll just give it to Blaze later) when I heard them coming. I stood up and expertly jumped on to the roof then to the ground landing on my feet like a cat. I stepped inside, "Their here!" I yelled. "I know," Halt said looking at me and I smiled, of course he did. A few minutes later we heard the familiar noise of Gilan stumbling up the steps to the house. His apprentice following behind him making no noise. "Fallen!" I yelled jumping out of the shadows and on to her back. I was smallest girl, well my age, in the kingdom so carrying me was no problem. Fallen rolled her eyes carrying me in to the house then letting me go and let me fall to the floor. "Ow," I whined and she smiled. Gilan laughed at me and I threw a rock at him. I had pretty good aim, you have too when your a ranger, so it hit him right in the shoulder with the sharpened edge. "Ow," Gilan said rubbing his shoulder and I laughed at him. "Where's Will?" Gilan asked changing the subject before I could even bring one up. "With his friends," I said standing up and Gilan nodded, "That includes Horace," Gilan said. "Why wouldn't it?" I asked and he shrugged. Fallen stood off to the side completely silent.

"Come on Fallen," I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away grabbing my bow as we walked out the door. Fallen already had hers slung across her back with a quiver full of arrows. She can spare some for me. "Bye," Gilan yelled dramaticlly, "Bye buckethead!" I yelled, I gave him tha nickname when I was ten and he bumped a shelf then a bucket fell on to his head and Halt had to pull it off. Fallen tried to hide her giggle but failed. I know this sounds weird but her giggle was actually pretty cute. She was like one of those sweet and innocent girls that you can't help but love and everything she does seems to look cute. How could Gilan not like her?! Anyway! I dragged the Ranger's apprentice out further in to the woods.

"Besides his looks, and maybe his humor, what do you see in Gilan?" I asked leaning against a tree my cloak drapped over one of the branches with Fallen's. Fallen was standing a few feet away aiming an arrow at a bandit's dog. How do I know? We saw the bandit and followed the dog as it wondered off and tracked a rabbit, well tried to track a rabbit. She glanced at me and shrugged. "What do you see in Will?" she asked. "Nothin... Wait. why do you think I like Will?" I said. Fallen smiled at me, "It's so easy to see, or maybe just to me," she said. "You act diffrently aroundhim and not a bad or good diffrent. I've seen it before with my mom and her friends," Fallen explained, "So in a way it's your body languge, no one else can see it because with you it's just little suggestions. Probably because your so use to being around him." I stared at her. "Come on Jaylyn," Fallen said shooting the arrow and hit the dog in the stomach. It cried out in pain. "Admitt it," she said turning to me and slinging her bow across her back. I shook my head, "No, I don't like him that way," I said sounding pretty convinving. Fallen shrugged, "Too bad because it seems like he likes you a little," she said and I looked up, "What?" I asked. She smiled at me evilly and started running back towards the house. "Fallen!" I yelled almost whiningly and followed her.

I wondered if she actually meant it or if she was just messing with me. Did Will actually like me? It didn't seem like it to me. Or my dad, but that was a good thing.

I didn't catch up with her until we got to the tree where Blaze was tied too. I stopped and glared at her giving Blaze the apple I still had. Fallen laughed sitting down in the middle of the yard. Gilan and Halt, who were sitting outside near the door, looked at us curiously. I tried to ignore Fallen staring at me and gave my attention to Gilan's horse. Gilan seemed to be more intrested in the unspoken thing going on between us then Halt was. "So... what did you two do?" Gilan asked trying to get us to talk. "We tracked a bandit's dog," I said avoding talking to Fallen anymore. "Why?" he asked and I shrugged. "Because," Fallen said standing up, "It could have been an attack dog," she said sitting at her mentor's feet.

I sighed sitting next to my dad, "When is Will going to be back?" I asked, not realizing what I just did. Fallen smiled at me. "Not for a while," Halt said and I sighed slouching in my chair, "But I'm bored." Gilan looked at Fallen and she smiled at me, "No!" I said. Fallen pouted at me and I rolled my eyes.


	2. Will's Date

"Will's back!" Fallen yelled late that night. It was late for most people but not to any of us at my dad's house, including Will. "FINALLY!" I yelled jumping down from somewhere near the ceiling on to Will's back and hugged him so tight he started choking. "Jay can't breathe," he managed to say and I loosened my grip. "Hey Gil," Will said seeing Gilan in the kitchen with Halt. "Where were you mister?" Gilan asked trying to sound serious but he failed miserably. Fallen was giving me a look so I stood up, "I shall be outside," I announced hoping Fallen wouldn't follow me. I walked outside and soon found Tug in his normal spot for the night. "Hey there little buddy," I said rubbing his nose. Tug snorted sniffing my hand to see if I had an apple. He whined sadly when he saw that I didn't. "Don't give him an apple." I jumped a little. Will laughed standing next to me, "He already ate a bunch that Jenny had set out. For _decoration_," he said looking at his horse. I laughed hugged Tug's neck and he nuzzled my shoulder. "So how is everyone?" I asked. "Good, enjoying their jobs," Will said nodding.

I smiled lightly, "What about Alyss?" I asked poking his arm going back to my normal evil match making ways. Will looked at me trying to see if I was serious or not about this and shrugged, "She's good." I poked him again, "Need more detail," I said and he smiled, "She's great," he told me. My jaw dropped. I knew that face. I've seen it way to many times on the teenagers around the kingdom. "She asked you out," I said. "No, I asked her," Will said rubbing Tug's neck and I stared at him, "What did she say?!" I asked quickly before he noticed that I was staring. "Why would I be happy if she said no?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant." Will smiled playfully, "Or did I?" he asked and I punched him. Rather hard. "Ow!" Will yelled rubbing his arm, "What was that for?" he asked and I shrugged.

Will shook his head going back inside and after a few minutes I followed and sat while Halt and Gilan talked about the days when Gilan was Halt's apprentice. I remembered some of them. Fallen fell asleep around midnight. Gilan sighed looking at her a small smile playing on his lips. But it was gone before anyone, besides me, could see it. "Well better get going," Gilan said. Halt, Will, and I all knew that Gilan could make it back to his place even after midnight. He stood up and picked up Fallen in his arms. "Goodnight," he said. "Night," I said as he walked out the door. Halt turned to Will and me, "We know, we know," Will said. "Bed. Now," I said and we both retreated to our rooms.

"Jaylyn wake up," Will said shaking me awake and I groaned looking at him, "What is it boy?" I growled at him. "Time to do chores," he said and I groaned pulling the blanket back over my head, "Wake me when you've done them all." Will grabbed the blanket and ripped it off, "Now!" he yelled at me. I groaned and he helped me to my feet. Despite all my whining through the day it went by pretty nicely. We got the chores done quickly and got to go practice our aim in the forest. I made a rabbit trap and after five minutes of hiding in the tall grass with Will I caught one. Then we went back to the house and Halt had Will make food while I fed the horses and got them water.

"What are you going to wear when you go out with Alyss?" I asked remembering what Will had told me last night. Halt was in the other room but he was probably listening too. Will shrugged, "I don't know," he said quietly and I face-palmed. I've never been on a date but even I knew for the first one you had to make it impressive around here, or go home. And Will and Alyss have been friends since they were toddlers. So what if it doesn't work out? Won't it be all awkward between them?

"Wrong answer," Halt said walking in to the room and Will looked up blushing slightly, "You were listening?" he asked and my dad nodded. "Jaylyn would you like to prepare the boy or should I?" Halt asked looking at me and I smiled. "I will Daddy," I said. I have learned that whenever my dad gives me an option calling him Daddy helps me get what I want. Since I usually call him by his first name. "Do what?" Will asked confusedly looking from me, to Halt, then back.

"Go on Will Treaty," I said standing up and grabbing his hand, "We are going to get you ready," I told him dragging him outside to our horses. He better thank me for this. If he doesn't I'll either kill him or shave his head in his sleep.


	3. Gilan

-Five Years Later-  
(Fallen's P.O.V)  
"It was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Give her another chance."

"I don't think you see the damage that this 'mistake' has done Gilan," Crowley said quietly. Obviously the two older rangers didn't want me to hear what they were saying. Too bad I could. "Aww come on! The guy came at her with a spear! What was she suppose to do let him?!" Gilan yelled. From the sound of his voice he was growing frustrated. I slumped in my seat. As if they knew I could hear them they suddenly became quiet. I could hear them whispering but couldn't make out the words. Finally Gilan came out muttering angrily to himself. He finally stopped seeing that I was RIGHT there staring up at him with glassy eyes. Gilan's face immediately softened and he knelt down in front of me. Damn it! I felt so small and pathetic right now! Child like! "It's okay Fall," Gilan said reaching out to stroke my hair. "Its just a mistake," he told me softly and I blinked a few times to keep myself from crying knowing what he meant. I nodded getting to my feet. Gilan stood up and pulled me in to a hug, "It'll be okay," he said smiling down at me. Of course him being tall only made the feeling of me being small worse. "Crowley will come around eventually." I sighed nodding and he kissed my forehead. I blushed lightly. Luckily Gilan didn't see it. He didn't notice how I blushed every time he did that. He had started in my second year of training.

"Gilan!" I screamed in his ear and he yelled jumping up from his sleeping position at the tale. He yelled a few things that made me laugh which earned a glare from my mentor. Gilan stood up and stretched looking down at me, "I suppose you already got all the letters that were waiting for me didn't you?" he asked. I smiled nodding, "Yes Gilan." I always liked pleasing him. Mostly because he was more fun when he was happy. He chuckled ruffling my hair and outside. I trailed behind him as he checked on Blaze. Of course I gave him a apple, he didn't love them like Will's horse did but he liked them enough. This apparently bugged Charddy, my horse. And he began to whine. He smiled feeding him and apple and he happily bunched on it. Gilan had already gone over to his chair near the door and was opening the letters that he had. I noticed he stopped at one. Charddy sensing the slight discomfort in the air nudged me with his soft muzzle. I rubbed his neck and Blaze snorted watching Gilan. "Fallen come here," Gilan called motioning me over. "What?" I asked walking up to him as he stared down at the letter again, "Does the name Oliver Queen mean anything to you?" he asked. I shrugged, "I guess." Oliver Queen respected nobleman and knight had somehow ended up being my father. I met him two or three times before. The first one was accidentally but once he realized that it was his daughter he took me and had a father-daughter bonding day around the castle. The other two he had asked Gilan if he could try and show me a thing or two with a sword. Since Gilan had apparently decided against teaching me himself. "Um.. He's dead," Gilan said glancing up at me. I took a moment to process it, "What happened?" I asked quietly and Gilan shrugged, "Doesn't say," he told me. For some reason I felt my eyes water. My dad, despite me not knowing him as well as a normal daughter knew her father, was a good man. He reminded me of Gilan since they were both kind hearted and well humored. I felt Gilan pull me in to a hug and I squeezed my eyes closed. I hated people seeing me cry. "It's okay Fallen," Gilan said softly kissing the top of my head. I even blushed then. He kissed my forehead and wiped the few falling tears away with his thumb, "It'll be alright," he said soothingly hugging me to his chest.

That was when he started giving me the little kisses. On the top of the head, forehead, or cheek. But he never kissed my lips. Of course he wouldn't! He was my mentor after all. Jaylyn was lucky, she didn't have to be tortured by the fact that no matter WHAT she could NEVER be with Will. They might have a chance. But of course their lives were so complicated now a days. With Will getting his own fief and everything before then. Like being kidnapped by Skandians.

"Let's go see your mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see her daughter," Gilan said and I smiled, "Okay," I said quietly. My mom was happy to see me. And so were my five brothers. Most of them were married and had children. Only two of them weren't married. And only one married one didn't have an actual child. Yet. He was expecting with his wife though. The little family reunion was a little weird though. No matter what it will always be weird now. Since I was, technically, still a ranger. And even Gilan's jokes didn't make it better.

Once we got back to his cabin I immediately went to my old room. I sighed laying on my bed. Charddy walking up to the old window that'd you pushed on would come undone and swing to the side. Like those doors were there's a bottom and a top half. I smiled rubbing his muzzle. He whined nudging my hand. Of course, like Tug, he loved apples. "I don't have any," I told him, "Here," Gilan said suddenly next to me. He held out an apple and Charddy took it slowly. "I'm sorry about today," Gilan said looking down at me and I sighed. "It's fine," I said quietly but Gilan shook his head. "It's my fault your back here," he said quietly. I looked at him, of course I didn't like when he was sad. "But I like being here," I told him. Gilan looked at me and I smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head then my cheek. "Good night Fallen," he said softly. I looked down. His lips were so close to mine. Gilan chuckled and I knew ai was blushing. He stood up straight and walked out. I left out a deep breath and fell on to my bed.

Why did I have to feel this way about him? Gilan? My mentor?! Why couldn't it be someone else so I wouldn't have to go through this?!


	4. Meet Derrick

"I can't believe you didn't go to your own fathers wedding," Malcolm muttered making a pot of coffee. After all, in his experience, he learned that it was best to make it even if the visitor said no. The small figure in the gray and green molted cloak looked up at the man. "So? He got married it's not as big of a deal as everyone makes it out to be," she murmured. "So what's your name again?" Malcolm asked looking at her, "It was Jay something." The small teenager rolled her eyes, "Jaylyn." Malcolm was well aware of her name, she has been staying with him for over a month now, he just liked annoying her with the questions he had. Some questions he kept repeating seeing that annoyed her more than normal. Shadow, who had been playing in the clearing with Trobar ran over and nudged Jaylyn's hand. "Let me guess your a friend of Will's?" Malcolm asked. He saw the girl stiffen at the familiar name, "You... Could say that." Malcolm shrugged pouring a cup and giving it to the girl. For some reason she was slightly familiar, though he's never really seen her before in his life. "And what about the Alyss girl? Are you friends with her?" Malcolm asked. He had only asked this question once before and has been scared to ask it ever since. "No," Jaylyn said gritting her teeth and Malcolm let out a sigh of relief seeing that was the only thing the young girl was going to do. She was young, Malcolm observed. Probably a few months younger than Will, maybe even a year or two. But no more than that. Trobar, who had come to see what was taking Shadow so long, stared at the small figure in the chair outside of his masters, if you could call Malcolm that, house. Jaylyn looked up at him and smiled, "Hello," she said and Trobar stared at her. "It's difficult for him to speak," Malcolm reminded her and Jaylyn nodded, "I know. I just thought I would say hello," she said glancing at Malcolm then looked at Trobar. She stood up and reached inside the small poach she had tied to her belt. The giant watched curiously as the girl produced a medium sized dog treat. "Here," she said putting it in his eating hands, "Feed it to Shadow. I'll grantee she'll love it," she said smiling at him. Trobar held it out to Shadow and she took it with almost shocking speed laying on the ground and chewing on it happily. Giving them an occasional bark of thankfulness. Trobar smiled delighted and turned to Jaylyn. "Sorry that's the only one I have right now, I'll make more," she said and the giant smiled nodding as he rose to his feet again walking off to the center clearing. Shadow took the treat in her mouth and quickly followed the gentle giant. "Trobar likes you very much," Malcolm said observing the giants behavior. "Almost too much." Jaylyn looked up at him, "What?" she asked and the healer chuckled, "If I didn't know better I would say the poor lad is devolving, what you call, a crush on you," Malcolm said chuckling. And it wouldn't be surprising either, the healer thought to himself. This young female was beautiful. Not like Alyss who had the elegant and grace and just plain, well, beauty. Jaylyn was friendly, cheerful, and adorable in her own way. Most people, if they didn't see her as a threat, would be lucky to have her accompany them with anything. "So tell me," Malcolm said, "Why did you leave?" it was a topic that was nipping at his brain ever since she got to his woods. But she had avoided the question well throughout the month and a half. Now, she gazed at Trobar and Shadow and sighed. As if what she saw had a hidden meaning. "I left because it was time to move on. Grow up," she said quietly. "I didn't need Halt or Will and they didn't need me," she said. Malcolm shook his head. There's more to it, he thought as he gave her a look telling her he knew so.

Jaylyn looked at him and sighed, "I don't know," she said quietly hanging her head as if ashamed. "My dad was going to convince Crowley to give me my own fief but I just... I can't handle it yet. I don't think I ever can. I want to be a ranger, don't get me wrong it's just... I know I won't be like the others rangers. I'll be like the black sheep of the rangers. The embarrassment," she said quietly. So quiet, Malcolm could barley hear her. He shook his head, "That's not what I hear," he said loudly, trying to act like he was saying it to himself. But the girl just rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Will told you about me." Malcolm nodded, "Oh yes, spoke very highly-" he stopped short as Jaylyn held up a hand, "He spoke highly of me. That's it. When he came here he still wasn't over the fact that I was ready to become a full fledge king ranger at the age of seven. But that was only because of who I am. A rangers daughter. My dad couldn't just leave me with my mother because he didn't know who she was and she had already left me at his doorstep. I grew up follow him around and trying to be like him, and if it's just you and my father growing up. You learn things rather quickly, especially if you start your training when your only a few months over a year," Jaylyn said and then took a deep breath. Malcolm nodded his head, now he knew what she was so upset about. Well one of the big ideas of it. It was Will. Her best friend over the past four years of her life, well three. But the fact was the only big battle that Jaylyn was in since Will came was when Will and Evanlyn -Princess Cassandra- burnt down the bridge. But that was it. She didn't know of her fathers banishment after Will was captured. In the morning after it Halt had already gone before she woke up. And none of his belongings, his important belongins, -in other words ranger things- weren't there. That's where Horace came in. In an... Odd way. King Duncan had sent him to tell her about Halt and she would then on, until her father could return be aloud to stay in the castle with the king and the others who lived there. But Jaylyn had refused and stayed in the little cabin she had lived in all her life. And, strange enough, the young warrior came to visit her almost every week. If not every day. While maintaining his warrior training, and his other responsibilities. But what surprised Jaylyn is that Horace actually asked her if she had a crush on Will. He wasn't suspicious of her or anything it just randomly popped in to his head. When it took her to long to answer Horace got his answer. Yes, she did like Will. But Jaylyn knew she didn't just like Will. He had so much more in common with her, more than Gilan had, and he was fun and cheerful and he always tried cheering her up if she was ever sad about something. He was her best friend for four years. Four long years of questions, Ranger training, and battles. He probably knew her better than Halt did. Jaylyn, complicated enough, was in that weird situation were you loved someone but you weren't too in love with them, yet anyway.

"Why don't you go see Orman and Xander at the castle. Xander may not help but Orman has developed a good sense of humor. Plus there's still Skandian's there. Maybe you can make friends with some of them," he said smiling. Jaylyn looked at him suspiciously, "Are you just trying to get rid of me?" she asked and Malcolm allowed himself a ghost of a smile. "No! I couldn't after all Trobar does fancy you, not as much as that dog, but still," the healer said smiling and Jaylyn smiled watching Trobar play with Shadow. Maybe, she thought. She thought more about making a friend from the Skandian crew more than meeting Orman and Xander. She had no doubt that they were good men but she just wanted someone who might actually... Well, there wasn't really a reason at all. She just didn't want to be walking around the castle while the other noble people there, and the fiefs ranger, stared at her with distaste. Wondering why Orman had let her in. Maybe there's a Skandian that might be my age... or around my age, she thought.

The next day she was on her way to Castle Macindaw. The bars to the tower where Alyss was held prisoner was still melted away, thanks to acid from Malcolm but other then that the castle was in pretty good shape. Considering other reviews of this castle that she heard. She found Orman and Xander soon enough strolling around the courtyard. She had introduced herself and Orman hd, in fact, invited her inside the castle for a little lunch between her, a few good entertainers, and a few descent nobleman, plus Orman himself but Jaylyn had declined. She was looking for a few Skandian's she could talk too. She looked around Orman and Xander had already scattered away.

"Watch out!"

Out of nowhere a large hand grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her out away of the crazed war horse, that had previously been heading straight for her. But now crashed in to a pile of logs. The grip on her arm didn't loosen until a man, probably the horses owner came and caught it. Then lead the crazed animal off to the stables. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. It belonged it a male, deep and strong but still gentle and soft at the same time. Jaylyn turned and came face to face with a very young man, not much older than her. That was obviously here with the Skandian's. But he didn't have the bear like stricter of most of them, he was well muscled that was for sure. But he looked... Well. Like Horace but he had storm grey eyes blonde hair but it was still dark in some places hair, and a little bit of stubble that he had allowed to grow on his face. Jaylyn blinked then shook her head, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." she looked at him, "I'm Jaylyn." the young man smiled, "Nice to meet you ranger... I'm Derrick."


	5. The Kiss

"Jaylyn!" Derrick yelled and I snapped around. Before the man even knew it a arrow was deep within his chest, his hand raised as he clutched a knife that had been meant to kill me. My stomach dropped as the mans face changed and instead of a man at least twenty years older than me it was Will. His face twisted in pain as he dropped the knife and fell to thw ground, my jaw dropped as I stared at Will's dying body. I suddenly felt like throwing up. Derrick had suddenly disappesred and I was all alone in the dark woods with my dying best frined. "Will I'm so sorry!" I yelled and he stared st me. His body unmoving. "Will?" I said and he didn't mudge. I felt tears threarening to fall, "No Will!" I yelled. There was a flash of movement, a sharp pain in my stomach, and Will's now dead eyes staring at me. I coughed and looked down. He still had the knife clenched in his hand but now it was dug deeply in to my stomach.

I woke up screaming and felt someone nuzzle me gently, "Calm down love," Derrick whispered gently and sighed. He kissed my forehead and held me close. After two weeks of constant flirtations and obvious hints that he liked me Derrick asked me out. Today was our three week anniversary. "It was just a nightmare," he told me and I nodded sighing, "Same one s last time," U muttered sadly and Derrick held me close. "I don't even know Will Treaty and I know he would never do thst," he said holding me close. We were interrupted by a pounding on the door, "Miss Jaylyn there's someone here to see you!" Xander yelled from outside tge door. We got up and got dressed.

"JAYLYN!" I screamed as I was pulled in to a bear hug. I knew that voice. I looked up and my heart skipped a best. Will. In an instant I was hugging back and he held me close, his face buried in my hair. "I missed you," he murmered against my hair. Derrick cleared his throught and Will pulled away.

"Will this is Derrick, Derrick this is Will," I said introducing them. Derrick smiled friendly at Will and held out his hand, "Hi," he said and Will shook his hand, "Hello." I turned around and my jaw dropped, "Dad!" I yelled and my father allowed himself a small smile. "Hello," he said and I felt Derrick nudge me. Gilan walked in through the door and I looked back and forth between them. One riot, one ranger. So why were the three of them here? Will, seeing my confusion, cleared his throat, "Let's talk about it over a small snack." Ten minutes later we were sitting around the table. I sat in between Will and Derrick. For some reason I felt sort of awkward. I guess it's because I'm in a relationship with Derrick and I use to like Will. Yeah use too, I thought after a moment of thinking I might still like him. I mean he's grown, Physically and mentally, since I had left. "So you wanted to talk about something?" I said looking at the three rangers sitting at the table with me, "We need your help," Halt said. I looked at him, "Fallen's missing," Gilan said sadly. I stared at him. He sounded heart broken. "Why does it concern me?" I asked and Will looked at me in surprise. He knew Fallen and I were like sisters and we would do anything for each other, well, technically not anything, and then I just said something that meant I didn't care. I did, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to be left out of the rangers business and Fallen was a ranger after all. "We need your help," Halt said and I shook my head. "Won't you even think about it?!" Gilan asked now sounding angry as he glared at me and I sank in my seat. If he gets mad enough Gilan was REALLY scary. "What can I do to do anything that can help?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Come and help us." I looked over at Will and he looked at me, he surely meant it. I glanced at Derrick. "Your friend can come with," Dad said and I smiled lightly at  
him, "Okay," I said quietly.

"I can't believe you," I muttered watching Derrick buy a necklace from one of the desserts nomad clans traders and he walked back to me. I looked at him and he smiled showing me the necklace. I smiled taking it in my hand. It was a heart shaped locket on one side it was smooth silver and on the other side it was a silver colored gem. Derrick smiled at me and took it from my hands. I moved my hair as he put it on me, clasping it in the back. I smiled and kissed him. 'Thank you," I said and Derrick blushed rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and followed Will to where the leader was. He somehow knew him. Derrick wrapped an arm around me and I smiled laying my head on his shoulder. Will started talking to a large but friendly looking man. Not the kind of large like he was shaped like a bear more like he was full of muscle. "So anything you want to tell me?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

Halt stood there arms crossed looking at me and Derrick, "Um..." I said glancing at Derrick and he smiled down at me. "Yeah... We're kind of a couple," I told him. Halt raised an eyebrow then glanced over my shoulder and I looked back. Will was laughing with the man and a woman that looked pretty motherly. "When we're you planning on telling him?" I looked over at Halt, "Well?" he asked. "I don't know," I said quietly and My dad shook his head going over to where Gilan was talking with a few men around a fire. Derrick glanced at me and I shrugged. He smiled pecking my lips then followed Gilan. "JAYLYN!" Will called and I turned to him as he motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over and the woman smiled, "Hello I'm Cielema and this is my husband Umar," she said holding out her hand. I smiled shaking her hand, "I'm Jaylyn," I said and the man, Umar, looked at Will then me and smiled. "So your the famous Jaylyn," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Famous?" I asked. "Oh yes this boy use to talk about you all the time. Said how great of a friend you are, and how he missed you, and how be-" He stopped. Cielema was giving him a Warning look so he would stop. I glanced at Will, he was blushing and looking down at his feet. "Well you are prettier than he said you were," Umar said and I blushed lightly looking over at Will. He's blush darkened as he looked away. Did Will really say I was pretty? Wait, why did I care? I didn't like him like that anymore, I like Derrick. Well maybe, I began to think. No! Bad Jaylyn! I yelled at myself. "Well I see you found one of Cato's necklaces. Did that young fellow you were with buy it for you?" Cielema asked and I nodded. "Don't tell me you like him instead of this young lad here," Umar said dramatically pointing to Will. "Umar!" both Cielema and Will yelled at the same time. "Um..." I looked away. I didn't know how to reply to that. "Ignore him," Cielema said and I nodded, "Okay," I said quietly.

Five hours later Derick was busy with Gilan and Umar hanging out with the rest of the tribes men. I was with Cielema, Will, and a few of Cielema's daughters. Two of them had their husbands with. They had just gotten married a few weeks ago. We were by a river that they had found two days before we came. I snuck up on Will. His dessert cloak (it was like their regular cloaks except made for the conditions of the dessert, and colors) was folded and near the rest of our clothes. I blushed seeing him taking off his shirt off before jumping in to the water with the rest of them. I sat on the edge of the river dipping my fingers in the water. "Hi Jaylyn," Will said sitting next to me. I looked up at him smiling lightly as I moved the hair off his forehead. We sat there for a few minutes, after I while I absentminded laid my head on Will's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and I smiled, "Your still wet," I said pushing him away. Will raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked and grabbed me by the waist pulling me in to the water. I came up coughing and splashed him. He smiled swimming circles around me. I rolled my eyes and splashed him. Will chuckled and splashed me back. "So what did I miss around Araluen?" I asked looking over at him. "Um..." Will trailed off and I shook my head, "Never mind," I told him smiling. Will smiled going underwater and I waited for him to come back up. When he did he was right in front of me and we were nose to nose. Will blushed, "I'm sor-" he was cut short when I quickly leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back one hand cupping my cheek and the other was on the back of my neck making sure I didn't  
pull away. The kiss was soft and sweet but still full of passion. We pulled away from each other, "Wow, that was..." Will trailed off and I smiled, "Amazing," I said blushing.

Someone coughed behind us and we pulled apart to look at Gilan and Derrick standing there. "Are we interrupting something?" Gilan asked giving Will a look and he blushed. I looked at Derrick and immediately felt horrible. Derrick looked heart broken as he stared at me. "I have to go," he muttered walking away. Will and Gilan looked over at me. I sighed getting up and quickly followed Derrick.

I just had to kiss Will. Didn't I?


	6. Fallen

-Fallen-  
"Let me go!" I yelled for the hundredth time in a minute as a rather large man, larger than a Skandian, dragged me towards his masters tent. I twisted and kicked but by hands and feet were bond and my cloak was the only source of warmth I got now a days so I didn't want to rip it. "Let go you big hobnocker!" I yelled at him and he grabbed a fist full on my hair bringing me up to his face. "Listen here!" he yelled salvia threw from his lips on to my face and I struggled wanting so badly to wipe it away. "There will be no name calling and there will be no firing unless you want a horrible beatin' as a consequence! Got it?" he yelled. More salvia being thrown at my face. "Alright!" I yelled and started to struggle, "Just put me down!" He let me go and let me fall to the ground landing on my left arm, all my body writ on it. I yelped and sat up, whimpering it pain. He grabbed my hair and started to drag me towards the tent again. I started crying my left arm now limp.

"Hello Fallen, dear," a man said and I stared up at him. He looked like a horrifying cross between McHaddish and Yusal. I stared at him blankly and he chuckled, "I see you don't recognize me," the man said, "I have grown a little," he gestured to the down part of his body and I raised an eyebrow. He looked about the same size as Halt in that area. So it didn't impress me. I could beat Halt up easily, but he had experience on me. I don't know how experienced this guy was. "No, I  
don't know you," I said flatly and he rolled his eyes. "I'm Lothor," the man said. I stared at him with a blank expression but inside my head I was racking my brain trying to remember if Gilan had ever mentioned a guy named Lothor. But I came up with nothing. "And you my dear will help me take down your beloved teacher," he said. My head snapped up. Take down Gilan? What does that mean? Kill him?! Lothor, seeing my expression, smirked, "If your wondering I mean defeat him and take all the secrets he has to take over the rest of Arualen," he said, "And after my taking over I might have enough mercy to kill him." I glared at him. "You call that mercy?" I snarled at him and he wagged a finger at me, "Now, now no reason to be nasty," he said and I rolled my eyes. "It's a perfect time to be nasty!" I yelled at him and the man that dragged me here cuffed me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I yelled. Lothor glared at the man and he stepped out of the tent. Then he trained his dark, soulless eyes on me. "Your going to help me take Gilan down. Do you want to know why?" he said. I glared at him and he took that as a yes. "Because all those people that care about you. Gilan's teacher, his small friend, and the teachers daughter. Their on their way here to save YOU. And if you don't help me I will trap them and make you watch as one by one I kill them a slow and painful death," he said and my eyes grew wide. "I will kill and destroy everyone and anything you care about and let your love turn to ashes in your mouth," he snarled then motioned to the man who had brought me here. He came in, grabbed me by the cloak, and dragged me away. My back on the ground, my head lifted up in a painful way. My  
left arm was still hanging limp.

"Fallen!" a familiar voice yelled and my head snapped up. I looked around and instantly knew this was a dream. For one reason I could see myself, another is that I looked like I did two years ago, and the last one is because we were at the secret beach that Gilan had found a few miles away from his cabin. He was in the water, shirtless, and smiling. "Come on why don't you join me?!" he asked cheerfully. I looked down at the book and sighed closing it. I took off my cloak and folded it putting it near Gilan's then took my boots off. By the time I had finished these Gilan was standing above me. I looked up, "Um, hi Gil," I said and he smiled picking me up. "Come on," he said marching toward the water. I began to squirm and struggle against him. Gilan stopped and laughed, "You actually thought I was going to throw you in?" he asked and I nodded. He looked hurt then he broke out in to a huge grin, "Well I am!" he yelled and threw me in. I yelped hitting the water, and swallowed some in the process. I came up coughing my head off. The water making my nose and lungs breath. "Your so gullible!" he yelled from shore. I glared at him and he smiled running away as I ran after him. Soon we were in the forest and Gilan was nowhere in sight. "Gotcha!" a familiar cheerful voice yelled. I spun around and as soon as I did I was pinned to a tree. "Gilan," I whined looking up then blushed coming nose-to-nose. He smiled down at me and pecked my lips. "Fallen I-" he stopped suddenly and let me go. "GILAN!" I screamed. An arrow was lodged deep within his stomach. No doubt cutting through some eternal organ or another. "Gilan!" I yelled and then saw the man from before his arms still poised as if he was still using it. "Thanks for the help."

I screamed shooting up and the man guarding me turned to glare at me. I quickly looked away and closed my eyes. Oh my God... That was the worst nightmare I have ever had in my life. But what about the others? I thought turning over onto my side. The guard went back to snoring and I sighed, "Okay, why can't I get out of this?!" I whispered to myself.


	7. Meet The

-Fallen-  
"Ugh, go away Carlisle," I groaned feeling the cruel but handsom bandit shake my shoulder. I gasped feeling the wind being knocked out of me as he kicked me in my stomach. I tried regaining my breath holding my stomach, gasping for breath. "CARLISLE!" I heard Lothor yell from his tent knowing he had hurt me in some form of way. I regained my breath but barley. "Hobknocker," I snarled at him and tried lunging at him but I was held back by the buig and stupid Skandian from the night before. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"I yelled at all the people. After last night I soon discovered it wasn't just Lothor and his little henchman, it was a camp of criminals and bandits. Why they thought killing Gilan would help them is beyond me. "Go to hell," I told Carlisle and he smirked, "Hell's full so I'll come back." I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree. Pretty sure that my arm was broken. Actually it was but they didn't do anything to help that. "CARLISLE COME HERE!" Lothor yelled from his tent and Carlisle glared at me before walking away to where his leader's tent was. I sighed and closed my eyes falling back asleep.

This time I was woken up by screams. "CATCH THE DAMN THING!" someone yelled. I heard something... hooves? I opened my eyes and screamed quickly moving out of the way almost getting trampeled by a horse slightly larger and taller than a ranger's horse. I stared at it as it snorted and shook his head pounding his hooves on the ground. I slowly stood up. The horse watched me and became still with the occasional snort or shake of his mane.

I glanced around and everyone was staring at me. So was the horse. I slowly walked towards it and held out my good hand and the horse sniffed it. Wait why am I doing this? Why not have the horse, a girl I ntoiced, trample every one in this camp? Oh, yeah that includes me. "How'd you do that?" Carlisle asked a few feet behind me. I looked at him over my shoulder and shrugged then felt something tickle the palm of my hand. I looked back at the horse to find her nuzzling my palm. I smiled rubbing her nose. Everyone stared as the horse calmed down and let me pet her.-Jaylyn- "Derrick!" I said deperatly trying to get him to talk to me but he just stood up and walked to another seat around the fire. Away from me. _God, your stupid! _I yelled at myself running a hand through my hair. Someone sat beside me and I looked over to see Halt. I sighed leaning back on my arms, "What do you want dad?" I asked. "I was just wondering if my daughters alright," he said looking at me. I sighed and glancedat Will then at Derrick. "So you finally are having boy troubles," Halt said with slight amusement in my voice and I turned to glare at him. "Shut up," I mumbled hiding my head and I heard my father chuckle. "It's okay," he said laying a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "How? How is it okay?" I asked. "Because this is your first time in this kind of situation," he told me and I sighed at my dads attmept to cheer me up. "I'm goign to bed," I said standing up and walked away from everyone who was gossiping and catching up with friends. I pulled the desert cloak tighter around me. _I wish my dad knew what he was talking about, _I thought. _Then maybe his advice could make me feel better not dumb because I never told any boys I liked them. And no boys liked me. _I sighed and in stead of going to my tent I wondered off. I could still see the camp and fire but it was small. I sat down on the sand and looked at the camp.

_ Why did I have to be so stupid? _I yelled at myself and covered my head with my arms. I felt a tug on my cloak and turned my head to see Will sitting next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed looking away. Will remembered what it was and groaned softly. "I'm sorry Jay," he said quietly. "I didn't know," he added. "Why would you want to kiss me anyway?" I asked quietly and he looked at me in surprise. "You kissed me... first," he said. "But then you kissed me," I said, "You could have just walked away," I told him. I looked over at him and saw him blushing. What? Did he like me? Or was he just blushing because... WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE BLUSHING?!


	8. The Arrow That Ended The Horse

-Jaylyn-

I felt someone shake my shoulder and I groaned and turned on to my other side, my back facing whoever it was. I felt a sharp pinch on the back of my hand and I opened my eyes, barley, to look up at Halt. "What?" I whined still rather tired since I went to bed when all those early birds, I other words the whole village, was getting up. I'm pretty sure I only got two minutes of sleep. "Rise and shine," Halt said and I glared darkly at him, "Be quiet and let me sleep," I said pulling the blankets over my head. "Fine but poor Aztec will never know what hit him," Halt said, rather loudly. I scrambled to my feet and glared at my father. "What did you do to my horse?" I growled and Halt chuckled, "No, not me. I'm your father after all and you seem to like that horse better than me. It was all those little girls in the village." I sighed and pulled on a clean shirt over my dirty undershirt and then swung the dessert cloak over my shoulders. "What is he full of glitter and pink ribbons?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Back home when I was little I use to go with my dad to the palace, or castle, whatever you call it, so he could see King Duncan. I occasionally played with the princess. But I was always out at the stables. I would see the rich nobleman's daughters. In their pretty pink dresses their perfect hair pulled up and in what looked like to be a fancy riding outfit. (I thought that was pretty stupid). And when they would bring the girls horse, or pony depending g on the age or whatever, would be well groomed. Better than I ever seen. And the saddle had pink ribbons and glitter on it and the horse's hair was branded with the same obnoxious glittery pink ribbon. I would hate if that happened to Aztec. With all the glitter and fancy saddle. Aztec hated it too. He always seemed to give anything pink the evil eye, if that's possible for a horse, and havinwould never let me put any kind of over the top fancy saddle on him. Actually I tried to once then laughed and watched as Aztec chased the stable boy around. I know it sounds mean but it was funny. The stable boy laughed occasionally about it.

"Do you like it," Kala, a five year old girl from the village, looked up at me. Making her eyes so big I thought they would fall off her face. I glanced at Aztec to see him running and bucking around the 'pasture' wildly. "Um, sure kid," I said patting her head before going over to the fence. Derrick was on the other end of the fence watching his horse, who was calmly eating out of the manger full of hay. I sighed. In the two days, following the kiss between me and Will, Derrick has completely avoided me. Whenever he saw me walking in the same direction he would disappear in to one of the tents, he wouldn't let our paths cross for a second. And another surprise came. Madeline, Gilan's girlfriend, and Alyss came in to the dessert escorted by about a billion guards. Great.

"Aztec!" I yelled as he almost kicked Derrick's horse. I knew that the young man was very caring for his horse and hated when she, yeah it's a girl, got hurt. I ducked under the fence and went to calm my horse down. "It's okay," I said rubbing his muzzle and gently tugged the bows out of his mane. He snorted shaking his head and nudged my shoulder softly. I smiled and finished taking them off. "There you go," I murmured. I heard the little girls that had 'decorated' Aztec yelling at me to put the ribbons back but I ignored them and lead my horse out of the pasture. "Sorry he didn't like them," I told Kala as I swung his saddle on to his back. "Where are you going?" I turned around to come face to face with Madeline, she was so close I almost fell back. "Just going riding," I said mounting Aztec. He snorted happily. I hadn't ridden him since we came to the camp. Madeline looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face. I rolled my eyes and leaned to Aztecs ear whispering his special phrase in to his ear quietly. He took off running, almost trampling Madeline, or part of her dress. Which made me laugh. He finally slowed down when we got to the spot where Will and I had sat by ourself the night before. He just stood there on the sand dune looking at the village of dessert nomads. I sighed leaning against his neck. I closed my eyes and he nickered in greeting to someone. I opened my eyes and saw Will and Tug next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I sat up and nodded, "Jolly," I muttered. Tug and Aztec were having there own little conversation that Will and I couldn't understand. "How's Alyss?" I mumbled quietly and Will became quiet. "Fine," he said slowly and I nodded. I knew since I had left that Will and Alyss's relationship had progressed in to something a lot more than ours will ever be.

"Why did you leave?" Will asked softly and I looked at him. "You have to answer," he told me and I shook my head, "You didn't answer my question last time," I told him as Tug and Aztec started walking slowly around the bordering dunes of the village. Will became quiet again and I looked away. Aztec and Tug made a noise that sounded like they were trying to scold the two humans riding on them. Will pulled Tug to a halt and I did the same with Aztec. "What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "It's not like there's any threatening people sneaking around in the sa-" I was cut off when Will leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to mine. His fingers gently brushed my cheek. I slowly kissed back. I knew it was wrong. He had Alyss and I had, well used to have, Derrick. Plus I was Halt, his old teachers, daughter. As if they knew what to do in this situation Tug and Aztec side stepped closer to each other until they couldn't move anymore without crushing me or Will, or both. Finally I pulled away. "Now can you tell me why you left?" Will asked smiling playfully. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "No." He glared at me but I knew that he was just trying to get me to tell him. I uncounted and grabbed Aztec's reins leading him away from Tg and Will. I smiled a little. My lips tingled and I swear I wanted to go back and kiss him again, stay there forever and just kiss him. But I couldn't do that. Alyss was here and we had to find Fallen. I swore I heard Gilan cry once. And I knew it was because he misses her. It was like they were already a couple, just Gilan didn't actually realize it and he never kissed her. I walked around the dunes surrounding the village.

Finally I decided to go back when it started to get dark. Aztec pulled on the reins and snorted. I looked at him, "What?" I murmured but he ceased his actions. A few minutes later he he started doing it again. He pulled me so hard that I fell back in to the sand. I hissed from the still burning hot sun coming in to contact with my skin. I stood up and tried grabbing Aztec's reins while trying to look around to see if there was any real threats. Then Aztec stopped and fell to the ground. I fell to my knees and searched over my horse. Was he dehydrated? Starved? Did he get bit by a snake? Then I saw it. It was an arrow dug deeply in to the right side of his neck. I let out a startled cry as Aztec body gave away a final kick. I scrambled to my feet staring at my horse and looked around. Looking for we're the arrow came from. I felt a burning pain in my stomach and looked down. An arrow dug in to my stomach, maybe tearing major organs or not. I couldn't tell. I just knew that it was bleeding. Then something hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground as everything slowly went black.

-Fallen-  
"See how easy that was?" Carlisle asked pulling the bloody arrow out of the Ranger's horse. Then went and did the same to the familiar dark haired girl laying on the ground. Except this time he knelt down and put medicine on the wound and tied guard around it. "How is this helping?" I hissed at him glaring. He shrugged and stood up then looked at Jaylyn, "Damn she's cute," he said and I notched another arrow aiming at his chest. "Touch her and I'll kill you," I told him. "And I don't care if your leader kills me for it or not," I told him. He held up his hands and stepped away. I rolled my eyes and let Carlisle pick my old friend up. I swung my bow over my shoulder, across my back and sighed. Looking at Jaylyn's horse. If Lothor didn't kill me, and if I didn't get to myself first, Jaylyn will kill me when she finds out her horse is dead. Or killed.


	9. Kiss The Traitor

-Jaylyn-  
Burning. That's the only thing that I could think about. The burning pain that started in my stomach and went throughout the rest of my body.

"Pretty one isn't she?" a voice said and I felt someone messing with my hair. I wanted to get up and break his wrists, I only let Halt, Gilan, or Will touch my hair. But my body wouldn't listen to my commands, I was conscience but had no way of showing it. "Very," another voice said and their were two more voices of agreement. I mentally rolled my eyes at whoever this people were. "Maybe once she wakes up we could-"

"Get out."

That voice was new too but vaguely familiar. "Aww come on, it's not like she's going to remember any of it," the second voice said. "Get out before I put an arrow through your head," the new voice said through gritted teeth, "Now!" There was a shuffling of the men getting out and I felt relived. I slowly opened my eyes, finally!, and sat up. But that just made the burning sensation even worse. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if that would help me. I looked around. Immediately my eyes found the familiar gray and green molted what kind of Ranger would be here? Even though I don't really know where here is. "Good to see your up," the cloaked figure said stepping out of the shadows. I nodded slowly looking closely at them. They was short, like all Rangers seemed to be, but it was more than that. Whoever was smaller than normal. Like me, I guess. "Are you hungry?" the cloaked figure asked. Yes, I was. It felt like my stomach was eating me inside out I was so hungry. But I shook my head, "You've been out for a few days," they continued talking even though I wasn't responding. I listened to them talk quietly. Raking my brain for any remembrance of a voice that sounded like that. But it didn't sound normal. It sounded tired, sad, lonely. I never heard anyone that sounded so lonely. Finally the person sighed and turned to me, "Aren't you going to talk? You were quite the chatter box when you were younger." I narrowed my eyes. The only people that I talked to enough for them to call me a chatterbox is my dad, Will, Gilan, and Fallen. It suddenly clicked in my head. "FALLEN?!" I yelled. Wasn't she supposed to be kidnapped? She doesn't looked so kidnapped to me, I'm the one that looks kidnapped.

"Hi Jaylyn," she said softly.

I stared at my old friend in utter confusion. Why was she up and free if she was kidnapped? Did she escape? Wouldn't she contact Gilan or someone if she did? Or did she betray us. I sank in my seat. I could imagine Gilan's heartbroken face if I told him that Fallen had betrayed the Ranger Corps not to mention him. I couldn't tell him that. He loved Fallen, like a sister or a daughter for all I knew.

"How's your stomach?" Fallen asked interrupting my train of thought and I looked at her then glanced down at where my arms were still wrapped around my stomach. "What did you do to me?" I whispered softly. "It wasn't me it was Carlisle first off," she said, "Second off your fine. No major organs were hit or anything so you'll survive. Just be a little weak for a few days." I stared at her and she sighed, "I'll explain later," she said grabbing her how and arrows that were leaning against the side of the tent. She swung them over her shoulder and left. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the door to the tent. What was I going to do?

-Fallen-  
"Have a nice chat in there? From what I heard it... Oh wait, you were the only one talking," Carlisle said laughing with a group of men he had in Jaylyn's tent. I glared. Before Carlisle, and even I, could process it there was a hissing sound and Carlisle got pulled back and pinned to a tree by an arrow that got a hold of his sleeve. Everyone turned to look at me and I held up my hands. I didnt do anything, I didn't even have my bow out. The men ran towards Jaylyn's tent then started yelling, "SHE'S GONE! THE GIRLS GONE!" Then the camp turned to choas. All the men scrambled to get horses and go looking, some grabbed weapons, others grabbed torches. What was this a mob? I ran over to where Storm, the wild horse was. The men in the camp had managed to saddle him and some even sat in the saddle once or twice. For about two seconds before Storm bucked them off. I stood and listened. I could hear the almost silent footfalls of the small Ranger girl somewhere not far off. And all the men where going in the wrong direction. I pulled myself up on to Storm. And if he knew what I was going to do he was off.

A few men saw me riding off on him but they didn't stop me, for some reason. An hour later I swung down from Storm's saddle and looked around. I had heard the last of Jaylyn's running long ago. This is where I estimated she would head to. Storm snorted wearily and shook his mane. I grabbed the reins and slowly walked him through the sand. I felt like I was trying to walk through stone. The sand was deep and the only reason I didn't sink waist deep in to it was because I was holding on to Storm. Finally I heard something. Yelling and cheering. Then I saw an outline of the village. It was a nomad village, I knew that and on the other side of a sand dune. I sighed and Storm nickered softly.i rubbed his nose. "Good boy," I told him and led him around the perimeter of the village. I found a small space where it was rocks instead of sand and had a little paddle of water near the remaining part of a cactus. I sat on the stone and Storm stared at the cactus as if trying to find a way to get to the water without being pricked.

When the horse found nothing he snorted disappointedly. I allowed myself a small smile as he came over and nudged me. I rubbed his nose again. I pulled out the Saxe knife I had gotten from Lothor's tent. Well actually it was my Saxe knife and I stole it back from Lothor. I carefully cut another piece of the cactus away and caught the water that spilled out in my hands. I held them up to the dark horses mouth and let him drink from my hands.

To busy with caring tenderly for the horse I took, I didn't notice the figure behind me. Until an arrow was shot and almost hit my hand. I yelped and scrabbled away from it. Storm going in to a face of fear as he snorted and started bucking. I quickly grabbed his reins and whispered soothing words to him then looked around. It was easy to find the big man with the bow and arrow, he didn't even try to conceal yourself. He had another arrow pointed towards me. But then I noticed the person besides him. He was tall and in a dessert Ranger cloak. I knew who it was instantly but made no move to show I recognized him or even saw him. I just continued to calm the horse beside me down. Once her stopped I smiled and rubbed his nose. The big man still hadn't let loose the next arrow so I was wondering what he was waiting for. Maybe he was waiting for the exact moment to strike. I suddenly decided I didn't care anymore. If he shot me I might die, and that means I didn't have to help Lothor kill my old teacher and long time best friend. I turned around towards the cactus but I bumped in to someone's chest by doing so. I fell back but before I could hit the ground the person caught me around the pulled me back to my feet and I looked up at the face. Gilan. Of course he's the one that came over. I debated what I should do for a second before sighing and litterally tackling him in the biggest bear hug ever. The man Gilan was with quickly came towards us but stopped as Gilan slowly hugged me back. I tightened by grip around his neck and laid my head on his chest. I smiled softly listening to his heartbeat. If I could have, and I wanted too so bad, I would have kissed him. But I kept myself from doing that.

That is until Gilan tilted my chin up and pressed his lips firmly to mine.


End file.
